A data network is a communications system that allows personal computers, workstations, servers, and other electronic network devices to transfer data between each other. Each device connected to the network communicates with other devices according to a standard which defines the operation of the network. For example, the IEEE 802.3 CSMA/CD Ethernet Protocol is a standard commonly used for local area networks (LANs). The Ethernet Protocol provides for data transmission over coaxial cables and twisted pair cables.
In order to provide a connection between a network device and the network, a network device may include a network interface controller, a serial network interface, and a transceiver. According to the Ethernet Protocol, the network interface controller implements media access control layer functions, and the serial network interface provides Manchester data encoding and decoding functions. The transceiver can be connected to the network via an isolation transformer. Network connections are discussed for example in U.S. Pat. No. 5,446,914 to Paul et al. entitled "Twisted Pair And Attachment Unit Interface (AUI) Coding And Transceiving Circuit With Full Duplex, Testing, And Isolation Modes," the disclosure of which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference.
In particular, the Paul et al. patent discusses a twisted pair waveform generator that includes a filter function, a shielded/unshielded cable driver function, and a low idle current driver function. More particularly, this patent discusses a twisted pair waveform generator that drives the transmit output signals onto an external summing register network as square-wave current signals.
Known network driver circuits, however, may require undesirably complex and/or costly filters to meet the network transmission protocol. The relatively high degree of filtering may thus increase the cost of the network implementation. Known network driver circuits may also consume undesirable levels of power.